


Bending Over Backwards (To See You Clearer)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [90]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acceptable Risk. They’re the two words Steve uses that Danny hates most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Over Backwards (To See You Clearer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Acceptable (3/18)  
>  **Time Frame:** Everywhere, All Over  
>  **Title:** Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours_

Acceptable Risk. They’re the two words Steve uses that Danny hates most. 

With the most passion, fury, pissed off, uncontrollable anger. Because anyone else on the planet uses those words and they mean until you cross the line, and suddenly all bets and attempts are off. But not Steve. No. Not his idiot partner. His idiot boss. His idiot boyfriend. 

Who is laying in traction in a hospital bed. Acceptable Risk to Steve is the victim survived, or the bastard went down. 

Acceptable Risk to Steve is giving every breath, every heartbeat even if they might be the last ones.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Acceptable** (adjective)  
>  ac·cept·a·ble [ak-sep-tuh-buhl]
> 
> **adjective**  
>  1\. capable or worthy of being accepted.  
> 2\. pleasing to the receiver; satisfactory; agreeable; welcome.  
> 3\. meeting only minimum requirements; barely adequate: an acceptable performance.  
> 4\. capable of being endured; tolerable; bearable: acceptable levels of radiation.
> 
> **Origin:** 1350–1400; Middle English 


End file.
